jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk
|width="20px"| | style="border-bottom:0px" valign="middle" align="center"| 300px|Sev Portrait |- |} |} Begründungen Hey Tuuk. Wäre es zu viel verlangt, zu einem Nein auch eine Begründung anzugeben? Solche Antworten helfen keinem weiter. Viele Grüße, GAR QDB 23:20, 4. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Auch sowas ist überflüssig. UV steht für etwas, nämlich die Vorlage:Unvollständig. Wenn jemand fragt, was UV bedeutet, kannst du ihm doch nicht sagen Es bedeutet UV. KitDiskussion 14:55, 8. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Ich habe es zur Kenntnis genommen. Gruß--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 20:57, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) Langstrichkategorien Hi Tuck, lass das mal bitte mit dem Einfügen der Langstrichkategorien (aktuell bei einigen Bildern), neulich wurde im Chat nach einer Diskussion beschlossen, dass die durch Normalstrichkategorien ersetzt werden. Grund: Leichtere Handhabung. OK? Rorret Disku 20:42, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Achso das wusste ich natürlich nicht. Ich habe hier nach nach geguckt. Soory --[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 20:48, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Hm, da wurde der lange durch einen kurzen ersetzt... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 20:50, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::G4r hat das auch gemacht. Das mit dem Bot habe ich leider übersehen... --[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 20:54, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::G4R hats getan und dann wurde das rückgängig gemacht. Von der Entscheidung konntest du nicht wissen. Mach dir nichts draus. Das gilt auch "nur" für Kategorien. Rorret Disku 20:58, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::::Wenn G4R vom Hochhaus springt, springst du hinterher? Nur, weil er eine Sache gemacht hat, musst du es nicht auch machen - und damit rechtfertigen. KitDiskussion 22:42, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::::Da ich auch unwissentlich mit diesen Kategorien verfahren hab, sollte man Tuuk nicht zu viel Schuld geben. Trotzdem hättest er schauen müssen, ob er irgendwo Kategorien mit Langstrich findet. Da aber keine existieren hätte er gar nicht erst damit anfangen, wenn er nachgeschaut hätte. Viele Grüße, GAR QDB 22:48, 9. Feb. 2011 (CET) Wieso? Kannst du mir sagen, was das sollte? Ich habe ihn schon auf beide Sachen hingewiesen - da musst du das nicht auch nochmal machen und das an einer falschen Stelle. KitDiskussion 15:53, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET) Attentäter (The Clone Wars) Hallo Tuuk, ich wollte fragen, ob du den Artikel in den nächsten Tagen noch weiter bearbeitest. Ansonsten würde ich mich darum kümmern, damit er bis Samstag fertig ist und auch eine angemessene Form hat. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 22:21, 14. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Ja kannste machen. Gruß, --[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 06:21, 15. Feb. 2011 (CET) Bilder Tuuk, sieh doch einmal nach, bevor du etwas machst: Die Bilder wurden alle aus der Kategorie entfernt, meinst du nicht, dass das seine Gründe hatte? Also hör bitte auf, sie wider einzufügen! Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:21, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) Bilder 2.0 Hey Tuuk. Wär cool wenn deine Bilder eine Mindestbreite von 250px haben. Sonst sind die in der Infobox immer so hässlich klein. Viele Grüße, GAR QDB 20:18, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Heey GAR. Meinst du das bei Andreas Brandhorst? Viele Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, --[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 20:21, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Genau das mein ich. Wär einfach cool, wenn du ein bisschen drauf achtest. GAR QDB 20:37, 18. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Ich werde es versuchen aber ich habe kein bessers Bild gefunden, Viele Grüße--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 11:43, 20. Feb. 2011 (CET) Ähmm was sollen wir überhaupt mit einem Bild wie diesen Datei:Star Wars in 3D.jpg? Star Wars in 3D schön und gut aber doch bitte nicht mit so einem Bild. Es ist klein es ist nicht gerade sehr auflösend und eine 3D-Brille toll was hat das mit SW zu tun? Gruß Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 17:47, 21. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Eigentlich ist die Idee nicht schlecht. Wie willst du sowas sonst darstellen? Nur wie Schorsch schon sagt, ist die Quali mehr als fraglich. KitDiskussion 17:58, 21. Feb. 2011 (CET) Begründungen 2.0 und Edit-Geilheit 2.0 Was ist los? Wieso kommen immer wieder solche und solche super sinnlose Edits von dir? Da gibt es für niemanden einen Mehrwert. Außer für deine Statistik natürlich. Niemand wird solch eine neutrale, in deinem Fall gleichgültige Stimme auf irgendeine Art erbauend finden und das Achso hättest du dir auch sparen können. Lerne bitte irgendwann mal dazu, danke. GAR ✉ 19:01, 28. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Sowas ich wollte nur sagen ich das zur Kenntnis genommen habe. Das ich habe jetzt geändert. Und das mit den Keks "Coolen Aussagen" das war eigentlich nur nett gemeint. Na gut ich muss zugeben das es wirklich ein bisschen Edit-Geilheit war. Aber das mit dem Keks 5.555 fand ich auch Edit-Geilheit. Ich hoffe das ich ein bisschen mit Edit-Geilheit aufhöre. In der Hoffnung das es sich verbessert. Auf noch hoffentlich gute Zusammenarbeit [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 19:32, 28. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Naja, das mit 5.555 nennt man subtilen Humor. Und gegen Kekse hab ich nie was. Aber ey, wenn du auf Edits aus bist, dann mach auch was sinnvolles damit. Und wenn du einen Keks als Symptom für Edit-Geilheit bezeichnest... Ich glaube ja, dass ich das mit eigentlich schon viel zu vielen Bearbeitungen nicht nötig hab, mir wegen einem Keks den Mausfinger zu krümmen, aber es trotzdem tu, weil es nett gemeint ist und mindestens genau so viel Sinn macht, wie die Quelle eines Bildes kursiv zu setzen. Naja, viel Spaß noch und nichts für ungut. GAR ✉ 22:01, 28. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Nochmal zu dem Punkt, dass du versuchen willst mit Edit-Geilheit aufhören willst. Wie schon Yoda sagte: „''Tue es oder tue es nicht. Es gibt kein Versuchen.“ Solltest du dir mal zu Herzen nehmen. GAR ✉ 22:22, 28. Feb. 2011 (CET) Box Hallo Tuuk, würdest du bitte diese Box mit der Bitte von rechts unten nach links unten oder wo auch immer hinmachen, nur nicht dort unten rechts, weil man dann die Abschnitte nicht mehr ordentlich bearbeiten kann. Danke – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 19:43, 28. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Ich verstehe jetzt nicht so wirklich, was du meinst, Nahdar, die Box ist genau so breit, dass sie in die rechte Spalte passt, in der auch die Werbung ist. Während sie links die Navigation verdecken würde. Solltest du es schon wieder vergessen haben: Vector sollte noch nicht benutzt werden, das haben wir die schon oft genug gesagt... 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 23:47, 28. Feb. 2011 (CET) Galaxy Map Projekt Hi Mar Tuuk, Ich mache bei dem Galaxy Map Projekt mit und bin gerade dabei die Planetendetails (System und Sektor) von der Jedipedia mit der Wookiepedia zu vergleichen. Ich hatte die erste Listen, also die Planeten von A-E. Da wären bloß noch 4 andere Listen und ich wollte dich Fragen ob du nicht Lust hättest eine Liste zu übernehmen. Bitte informiere mich wenn du mitmachen willst. mfg Plo Koon 14:23, 6. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Übrigens: Ich bin frühestens in 2 Wochen (19.3.11) zu erreichen. Aber du kannst auch Comander262 kontaktieren. Gruß Plo Koon 15:57, 6. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::Heey Darth Maul-Fisto ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine richtige lust das zu machen aber du könntest vllt mal Modgamers fragen, Gruß--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 14:01, 7. Mär. 2011 (CET) Bevor du fragst: Nein, ich hab auch keine Lust. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 19:18, 7. Mär. 2011 (CET) Episode I (Hörspiel) Warum Stub? Was könnte man noch ergänzen--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 12:40, 13. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Hab deinen Beitrag gerade zu spät gesehen, deswegen hier. Also nur mal ein paar Beispiele was noch geht: In welchen Sprachen kam das überall raus und zu welchen Zeitpunkten? Wer waren die Sprecher (mindestens deutsche und englische)? Gibt es inhaltliche Abweichungen oder Besonderheiten? Informiere dich nochmal gründlich, wenn der Artikel dann gut ausgearbeitet ist spricht ja nichts dagegen. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 13:43, 13. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::Heey Kyle ich werde jetzt deine Punkte beachten und hoffe das ich ein guten Artikel ablegen kann. Gruß, --[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 15:33, 13. Mär. 2011 (CET) :::Heey Kyle ich wollte fragen ob du den Artikel wiederhestellst könntest damit ich ein Uc einbringen kann. Viele Grüße --[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 18:43, 14. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::::Ich bins nochmal ich weiß nicht ob du es vergessen hast aber ich würde jetzt gerne wissen ob du den Artikel wiederherstellen könntest [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 17:17, 18. Mär. 2011 (CET) :::::Ich habe den Artikel nun wiederhergestellt. Beim nächsten Mal solltest du dich entweder direkt bei Kyle melden oder - noch besser - die Jedipedia:Löschprüfung benutzen. – 'Andro A' • Disku 08:41, 19. Mär. 2011 (CET) HILFE! wie kann ich ein bild auf meine seite stellen ?????Darth Owsil 20:16, 1. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::Lies dir am Besten mal die Links in deiner Begrüssung durch, besonders die Ersten Schritte. 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 22:35, 1. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Vorschau Wie wäre es denn, die Abschnitte nicht einzeln zu bearbeiten? Gibt weniger Versionen und weniger Miniedits. Viele Grüße, GAR ☠ 14:47, 18. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :An einem Abschnitt waren zwei Edits. Ich habe nicht die Vorschau genutzt weil das dann wieder so lange gedauert hat, Gruß und schöne Osterferien! [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 12:10, 20. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::Aber wenn du einfach die gesamten Abschnitte von Anfang an bearbeitet hättest, würde es doch noch weniger Zeit brauchen. Viele Grüße und auch noch ein frohes Osterfest! Datei:;-).gif [[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 12:25, 20. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :::Werde es beim nächsten mal versuchen.. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 12:26, 20. Apr. 2011 (CEST) ::::Ne, das war ja nicht böse gemeint. Du hast schon recht, bei der derzeitigen Servergeschwindigkeit ist es schön blöd die Vorschau zu benutzen, da das dann immer noch länger dauert. Und ich selbst habe auch keine Lust immer 2 Minuten auf die Seite und dann auf die Vorschau zu warten. Trotzdem ist es sinnvoll. Viele Grüße [[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 12:33, 20. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Sowas Bist du nun zufrieden? Warum sollte die Seite denn gelöscht werden? ¥our$ --Der Korallenskipper- Die Macht ist stark in ihm. 20:50, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Das ist auf jeden Fall besser, die Seite muss nicht gelöscht werden aber wen du die Seite leerst, liegt der Gedanke nahe, wen du die Seite nur komplett umkrempeln möchtest kannst du das natürlich machen aber dann nehme den SLA wieder raus. Ausserdem ist eine Benutzerseite nicht alles. Gruß Boba Fett123 ''Kontakt , Leistung 21:26, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Noch was an dich Tuuk, wie kommst du überhaupt auf die Idee, nur weil jemand seine Benutzerseite leert, dass er diese auch gelöschte haben möchte? Genau wie bei Korallenskipper, denke ich, dass er sie einfach von Grund auf erneuern wollte und sie nicht gelöscht haben will. Es steht dir nicht zu nur weil jemand seine Benutzerseite leert dieses wieder rückgängig zu machen und ihn doch die Löschung nahe zu legen, dass weiß immernoch jeder selbst. Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 17:57, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Er hat auf seine Disk geschrieben. Und wenn man die Seite leert dann ist das wohl offensichtlich. [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 18:20, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::Er hat nur auf seine Disku geschrieben, weil du meintest er sollte einen Löschantrag stellen, obwohl er das eigentlich gar nicht wollte, außerdem meinte er zu mir du meintest zu ihm, dass irgendwas mit seiner Seite nicht in Ordnung wäre, darauf hin hat er sie geleert, wollte sie aber nicht löschen, sowieso nur weil du ihn durcheinander gebracht hast. Ausserdem warum sollte jemand seine Seite nur leeren um sie zu löschen? Das liegt vielleicht am nähesten aber dennoch, vielleicht wollte er sie auch einfach nicht so lassen, hatte dann aber keine Zeit keine Lust, was auch immer um sie zu bearbeiten. Boba Fett123 Kontakt , Leistung 19:57, 5. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::: Lieber Mar Tuuk, dar ich dich zur Versöhnung auf meiner Freundesliste führen? Dieses Angebot gilt auch für Dich, Boba Fett 123! Looking 4ward your answer, --Skip- Fly Away 20:04, 22. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Muss man wirklich immer wegen sowas Leuten auf die Pinnwand schreiben? Wir sind kein soziales Netzwerk mit Freundschaftslisten. Ich finde es allgemein ziemlich kritisch hier Leute als Freunde zu bezeichnen, weil man zu den meisten im RL sowieso keinen Kontakt hat. Solche Fragen sind einfach nur überflüssiger Verbrauch von Speicher, nennt die Liste doch Lieber Geschätzte Benutzer in der Jedipedia oder von mir geachtete Benutzer oder sowas... KitDiskussion 20:16, 22. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Du wärst im Übrigen auch ein Kandidat für die Liste. Außerdem geht es mir hier nur um die Sache, den Titel überleg' ich mir noch.--Skip- Fly Away 20:42, 22. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Eigentlich ist es sinnlos und du kannst mich einfach auch so eintragen ohne zu Fragen, Gruß [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 19:32, 23. Mai 2011 (CEST) Danke Danke für die hilfe mit der signatur. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von General Sidios (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:01, 16. Mai 2011) :Meinste die, die da oben stehen sollte? Da ist nämlich keine… GAR ツ 19:04, 16. Mai 2011 (CEST) Abstimmungen Hallo Tuuk. Ich wollte dich drauf hinweisen, dass eine IP bei dieser Wahl ein Abwartend unter deinem Namen abgegeben hat. Ich habe die Stimme gestrichen. Wenn du es nicht warst, kannst du es ja so lassen. Wenn du es warst, mach es angemeldet rückgängig. Und achte drauf, dass du gerade bei sowas angemeldet bist. Ich erinnere mich an einen Vorfall, wo das schon mal passiert war. KitDiskussion 21:29, 26. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Tut mir Leid aber ich habe da nicht mit abgestimmt. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 04:13, 27. Mai 2011 (CEST) Keks :Vielen dank für den Keks und die Film-Rechte. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 20:23, 30. Mai 2011 (CEST) Spoiler Achte doch bitte darauf, Spoilerwarnungen nicht komplett zu entfernen, wenn noch verspoilerte Abschnitte vorhanden sind. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:26, 4. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Jap [[Mar Tuuk|'Tuuk..']] ✉ 15:02, 5. Mär. 2011 (CET) 11:40, 4. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Danke Hallo Mar Tuuk. Vielen Dank dafür, dass du bei Inhalten, die nicht wirklich auf eine Diskussion gehören, eingeschritten bist. So gehört sich das. Viele Grüße Heimat Eins 21:13, 1. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Vielen Dank. Mar Tuuk 19:05, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Kommentar bei Admin-Wahl Hallo Mar Tuuk. In der aktuellen Administratorwahl schreibst du davon, dass ich scheinbar Artikel von einer fremden Seite kopieren würde. Da diese Diskussion breits schon einer Person eines neuen Benutzeraccounts angefangen wurde und in keinem einzigen der Artikel auch nur irgendetwas auch nur versucht wurde, zu belegen, wo denn konkret eine Kopie vorliegt, finde ich das nicht in Ordnung in einer offiziellen Diskussion stehen zu lassen. Ich will dir persönlich absolut nichts böses unterstellen, ich glaube du stehst aktuell selbst noch irgendwo zwischen alledem und, wenn irgendwer etwas zehnmal wiederholt, dann ist es nicht einfach, darüber hinweg zu schauen. Aber schaue dir mal jede meiner Bearbeitungen an, ich greife auf eine Infobox-Vorlage zurück, die Richtlinien des Artikelschreibens, die Quellen- und Kategorieordnung, die allesamt von dem Schwesterwiki übernommen wurden. (Deren Inhalt, Ordnung usw. kann unter Umständen sogar außerhalb dessen liegen, auf was sich das Schwesterwiki bei Kopien von Artikeln beruft. Sollte das der Fall sein, liegen sämtliche organistatorischen Dinge automatisch bei uns. Aber zumindestens traue ich den Schirmherren im Schwesterprojekt zu, dass die keine rechtliche Auseinandersetzung wollen.) Desweiteren sind die Quellen, offizielle Trailer und Texte von The Old Republic, auch noch die selben, daher kann es nur einen ähnlichen Inhalt geben. Ich habe mir zudem die Mühe gemacht, die Beschreibungen der Trailer bei Star Wars-ToR Fanseiten anzuschauen – selbst deren Inhalt ist sehr ähnlich, da es auch nicht anders sein kann. Dann kam bei anderen Artikeln Geschrei auf, die nunmal schon vor der Spaltung existierten und deren Text selbstverständlich ebenfalls bei uns liegt. Nachdem dieser Artikel überarbeitet wurde, sind natürlich weiterhin die alten Textstellen vorhanden. Das kann nichtmal eine Kopie sein. Ich kann garantieren, dass ich alle Artikel mit den vorhandenen Quellen selbst erstellt habe. So kommt es auch, dass bei drei Stichproben der Inhalt unterschiedlich war, da entweder bestimmte Sachen ausgelassen wurden oder es Falschinformationen gab. Schönen Gruß, Heimat Eins 10:27, 5. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Lichtschwert wie hast du das selbstgemachte lichtschwert gemacht? lg Elias341Rutsch-Master 16:28, 12. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Machen und fertig. Gruß, Mar Tuuk 19:38, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC)